It's About Saenim
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Sungyeol, seorang guru TK yang dipertemukan oleh Nam Moonsoo, seorang namja kecil yang memiliki seorang kakak bernama Nam Myungsoo yang berperingai dingin. Ketika namja kecil itu sedih akibat kakaknya, apakah yang Sungyeol bisa lakukan? Dan bagaimanakah kisahnya bersama namja Nam tertua bernama Nam Myungsoo itu?/My First MyungYeol/Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai/Wanna Read and Review? Thankyou


_**It's About Saenim**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2013**_

**Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungyeol, Kim Moonsoo**

**Infinite**_**'s member**_

_**Are belongs to God, and themselves**_

**Kim Minhyo**_** belongs to God and herself**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A lil bit of Romance, Family, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort, A lil bit of Angst**_

_**Rating : Teen+**_

_**Length :**_

_**Summary :**_

**Lee Sungyeol, seorang guru TK yang dipertemukan dengan muridnya yang bernama Nam Moonsoo. Namja kecil itu memiliki seorang kakak dengan periangai dinginnya yang kadang menjemputnya pulang dari sekolah, Nam Myungsoo.**

**Dan ketika sang sonsaengnim itu dihadapkan pada pemuda yang 'tak biasa berbaur' dengan sekitarnya, akankah ia bisa membantu Moonsoo kecil mengusir rasa sepi dan takutnya pada kehidupan yang hanya ditemani para pelayan keluarganya?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**My first MyungYeol, please, be easy on me :D**_

_**Don't like, please don't read. Think again before you read directly.**_

_**Give the feedback after reading, ne?**_

_**Enjoy the story~**_

_**Thank you~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A MyungYeol Fanfiction**_

_**It's About Saenim**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Suasana di kelas mawar itu sangat ceria. Anak-anak kecil yang berada di dalamnya tertawa bahagia hari ini. Mereka begitu menyukai pelajaran yang mereka dapatkan dari _sonsaengnim_. Namun ada satu anak yang terus terdiam setelah insiden saling merebut pensil krayon yang berujung tangisan.

Sungyeol, guru tetap atau bisa disebut wali kelas mawar TK Seoul itu mendekati sang murid yang masih terdiam. Mengelus pucuk kepala anak itu. "Moonsoo-_ya_, _waeyo_? Kenapa masih sedih, hm?"

Suaranya mengalun lembut sekalipun ia seorang _namja_. Sang murid pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menampilkan mata bulatnya masih yang berkaca-kaca. "Hiks…_saenim_…tapi Sooie kan mau pakai krayonnya juga, hiks…"

Sungyeol tersenyum lalu berjongkok. "_Arraseo_…besok _saenim_ bawakan untuk Moonsoo, _ne_?" janji Sungyeol. _Namja_ kecil bernama Moonsoo itu pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan tak lama, bel pulang pun berdering. Sungyeol kembali berdiri di depan kelas, tersenyum pada murid-murid mungilnya.

"_Ne_, _aegyadeul_~ besok kita akan meneruskan kegiatan mewarnainya. Jangan lupa bawa krayon masing-masing, _ne_? Semoga hari ini lebih menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa besok~" kata Sungyeol.

"_Ne, saenim~ annyeong~_" balas kompak seluruh muridnya semangat. Kecuali _namja_ kecil bermarga Nam di bangku tengah. Sungyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali mendekati anak kecil imut itu.

"Cha, kajja, Moonsoo-_ya_~ tidak mau pulang, hm?" Tanya Sungyeol lembut. Moonsoo kecil mengangguk. Kemudian memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Sungyeol pun membantu. Setelahnya, Moonsoo kembali terdiam, ia memeluk ranselnya erat.

"_Waeyo_ Moonsoo-_ya_? Jangan sedih la—"

"_Saenim_ mau gendong Sooie tidak?" kata Moonsoo lalu mendongak menatap _sonsaeng_nya. Sungyeol sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum kemudian. Mengulurkan tangannya melingkupi bawah ketiak _namja_ mungil itu. Lalu menyampilkan ransel Moonsoo di tangannya.

"Jangan sedih lagi, _ne_?" bisik Sungyeol yang justru terdengar keibuan. Moonsoo mengangguk dalam gendongan Sungyeol.

Dan keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang didominasi warna cerah berpadukan gambar-gambar khas anak kecil yang imut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Moonsoo pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Sungyeol. Moonsoo kecil kemudian mengangkat sebentar wajahnya menatap saenimnya.

"B-biasanya L _hyung_ akan menjemput Sooie," balasnya.

Sungyeol mengerti. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan melewati koridor sekolah TK Seoul itu. Sampai akhirnya, seseorang memanggil Moonsoo.

"Moonsoo?" panggil orang itu. Seketika Sungyeol berhenti dan melihat siapa yang memanggil muridnya. "Ada apa dengan Moonsoo?" Tanya orang itu kemudian.

"_Aaa…ano_, tadi Moonsoo merebutkan pensil krayon dengan temannya dan menangis. Kau _hyung_nya Moonsoo? Aku Sungyeol, wali kelasnya," kata Sungyeol sedikit gugup.

"Hn, aku kakaknya Moonsoo, L," balas orang di depan Sungyeol.

"Eh?" Sungyeol sedikit bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

_Namja_ tampan di depannya mendengus. "Namaku L."

"Oh~" Sungyeol kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kemari Moonsoo, waktunya pulang," ucap _namja_ bernama L itu. Sungyeol segera memberikan Moonsoo kepada _namja_ tampan di depannya.

"L _hyung_~" panggil Moonsoo dan menatap hyungnya. _Namja_ bernama L itu hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Nanti belikan Sooie krayon, ne~?" katanya sambil ber_puppy eyes_. Tatapan mata L yang semula dingin pun melembut.

"_Arraseo_, nanti _hyung_ belikan Moonsoo krayon."

"_Jinjja, hyung_?"

"_Ne_, Moonsoo…"

"Yeay! _Hyung_ baik! :D" girangnya dan memeluk leher kakaknya. Sungyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Namun ia segera tersadar ketika Moonsoo berbicara padanya.

"_Saenim_! _Saenim_ tidak usah membawakan Sooie krayon, _ne_? L _hyung_ akan membelikan untuk Sooie. Jadi besok Sooie akan punya krayon sendiri. Hehehe~" ucap Moonsoo sambil terkekeh.

Sungyeol pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan muridnya. "_Arraseo_, Moonsoo-_ya_~ sampai jumpa besok ne~" kata Sungyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya. _Namja_ bernama L yang merupakan kakak Moonsoo pun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan guru TK itu.

Moonsoo balik melambai pada Sungyeol yang masih setia tersenyum. Lalu berucap pelan. "Kau memiliki kakak yang baik, Moonsoo-_ya_~"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, TK Seoul, lebih tepatnya di kelas mawar tengah melanjutkan kembali acara mewarnai gambar yang diberikan sonsaengnim mereka. Semua anak sangat senang bermain dengan krayon dan selembar kertas bergambar yang Sungyeol berikan.

Sungyeol sendiri hanya berkeliling melihat semua anak muridnya begitu gembira. Sesaat, ia berhenti di bangku tengah, tempat Moonsoo duduk. Lalu ia melihat sekilas hasil pekerjaan murid mungilnya itu. Sungyeol bisa melihat senyuman terus terpancar di bibir kecil Moonsoo sambil terus menggoreskan krayonnya pada badan kertas.

Sesekali, Sungyeol mengoreksi bagian yang akan Moonsoo warnai dan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti warna yang akan ia pakai.

"Kenapa pakai warna merah? Daun warnanya apa hayo?" ucap serta tanya Sungyeol. Moonsoo berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan berpikir, terlihat sangat imut.

"Eum… daun itu warnanya hijau _saenim_. Tapi Moonsoo mau buat musim gugur, jadi daunnya warna merah," balas Moonsoo kemudian.

"_Jinjja_? Kalau begitu bukan warna merah dong, Moonsooie~ tetapi warna jingga," kata Sungyeol dan mengambil krayon berwarna orens. Moonsoo mengangguk dan kembali mewarnai setelah mengambil krayon yang Sungyeol sarankan.

Sungyeol tersenyum kemudian berjalan memutar, kembali ke tempatnya di depan kelas. Ia melihat hampir semua anak sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Yap—" Sungyeol berucap sambil menepuk tangannya, sontak semua muridnya memandang sonsaengnim berbadan tinggi mereka itu. "—semuanya sudah selesai, bukan? Sekarang—_saenim_ memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk menempatkan hasil pekerjaan kalian di dinding kelas. Siapa yang mau?" katanya kemudian.

Banyak anak yang mengacungkan tangan mereka. Lalu berlomba menuju Sungyeol seraya memberikan gambar yang sudah mereka warnai. "Aku _saenim_, akuuuu! Aku mau di tempel di dinding kelaaaaaas~"

Sungyeol pun segera mengambil perekat dan membiarkan murid-muridnya menempelkan sendiri gambarnya. Lalu ia melirik Moonsoo yang masih berkutat dengan kertas yang tadi ia warnai. Membiarkan sebentar murid mungilnya itu, Sungyeol kembali beralih melihat murid-muridnya yang tengah menempatkan gambar mereka di dinding kelas. Menyebar senyuman yang membuat semuanya merasa nyaman lalu memeluk _saenim_ kesayangan mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini kelas berakhir. Sungyeol membereskan mejanya lalu melirik ke arah Moonsoo yang terlihat sangat senang sambil memasukkan seluruh perlengkapannya ke dalam ransel miliknya. _Namja_ kecil itu kemudian menggendong tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas sebelumnya berpamitan kepada Sungyeol seraya tersenyum.

"_Saenim_! Sooie pulang dulu, _ne_~ Sampai jumpa besok~" katanya melambai lalu berlari pelan. Sungyeol pun ikut berjalan ke luar kemudian melihat Moonsoo yang sudah ada di dalam gendongan sang kakak. Mau tak mau, senyuman kembali hadir di bibir Sungyeol.

"_Yokatta_, Moonsooie. Kau punya _hyung_ yang begitu menyayangimu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu menata piring di atas meja makan dengan begtu rapi. Tidak lama, datang lagi seseorang yang langsung membantunya meletakkan semua makanan yang sudah dimasaknya. Namun, _namja_ bernama Sungyeol itu langsung menahan tangan yang menolongnya itu.

"_Umma_, sudahlah. Biar Yeolli saja yang melakukannya. _Umma_ duduk diam dan terima jadi, _ne_?" ujar Sungyeol. Sang _umma_ hanya tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Sungyeol.

"Masa _umma_ tidak melakukan apapun, Yeolli? _Umma_ sudah sangat merepotkanmu," balas _namja_ setengah baya itu. Ia memang seorang _namja_, _namja_ yang dipercayakan Tuhan untuk mengandung dan melahirkan dua orang anak yang sangat ia sayangi hingga kini.

"_Umma_ ini bicara apa, hm? Aku dan Daeyeol justru sangaaaaaaaaat senang melakukannya. Hehe, jadi…_umma_ duduk saja di sini!" ucap Sungyeol kemudian mendudukkan sang _umma_ di salah satu kursi yang ada.

"_Arraseo_~ _umma_ mengerti. Kkkk~ terima kasih sayang~"

"Sama-sama _umma_~" balas Sungyeol kemudian mengecup kening _umma_nya.

"_Aigo_~ _umma_ dan _hyung_ seenaknya mesra-mesraan. Kenapa aku tidak diajak sih?" ucap seseorang membuat keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Daeyeol, adik Sungyeol tengah berkacak pinggang.

Sang _umma_, hanya terkekeh kemudian menyuruh anak bungsunya untuk mendekatinya. "Kemari Dael, jangan ngambek, _ne_? _Umma_ tetap menyayangimu."

Daeyeol atau yang dipanggil Dael oleh Sungyeol dan sang ibu pun mendekati keduanya lalu memeluk mereka penuh sayang. "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

"Kami juga Dael."

"Terima kasih _umma_, terima kasih _hyung_."

"Hem~ terima kasih juga _baby_ Dael~ kkkk."

"Aish kalian!"

"Hahahaha."

Kemudian ketiganya tertawa gembira. Seolah mengesampingkan semua hal yang pernah terjadi. Menghapus masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Masa lalu yang pastinya tidak ingin mereka ingat kembali. Dan biarkanlah hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah _hyung_?" tanya Daeyeol pada _hyungn_ya saat mereka sedang di meja makan. Sungyeol hanya menggumam membuat sang adik melemparkan kupasan kulit jeruk ke arah _hyung_nya.

Sungyeol melotot namun kembali melembutkan tatapannya ketika sang _umma_ memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Aish kau ini! Hariku menyenangkan, Dael. Ada seorang murid yang mengingatkanku padamu, hihi."

"_Mwo_? Kau menyamakan aku dengan anak kecil, _hyung_?"

"Kan hanya mengingatkan. Bukan menyamakan, Dael. Itu berbeda loh."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka _hyung_."

"Terserahmu saja. Seharusnya kau senang karena aku mengingatmu terus jadinya."

"Iya sih tapi tetap saja aku—"

"Sudah cukup. Habiskan dulu makanan kalian baru bisa berdebat. _Umma_ pusing mendengarnya," ucap _umma_ mereka menengahi. Keduanya menyengir sok polos.

"Habis Sungyeol _hyung_ menyebalkan, _umma_~" rajuk Daeyeol yang dibalaskan decihan oleh Sungyeol.

"Berhenti ber_aegyo_ Dael~ kau sudah tidak cocok."

"Yak!"

"Apa, huh?"

"Awas kau _hyung_!"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aish ya kalian! Mau _umma_ hukum, _eoh_?" dan perkataan sang _umma_ pun kembali membuat keduanya diam. Lalu menatap melas sang _umma_, memohon.

"Tuan Lee Howon~ jangan hukum kami~ pwease~" ujar Sungyeol.

"_Ne, ne_, Tuan Lee Howon~ ampuni kamiiii~ pwease~" balas Daeyeol.

_Namja_ bernama Howon itu pun hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya. "Ckck kalian. Bicara begini pun pasti akan kalian ulangi, kan? Jangan kira _umma_ tidak tahu."

"Hehe _umma_ yang paling mengerti kami."

"Terserah saja."

"Hehe kami sayang _ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_~"

"Aish! Iya _umma_ juga menyayangi kalian, duo Yeol~"

Dan kasih sayang akan terus tercurah. Karena rasa cinta seorang ibu takkan pernah habis, walaupun air di dunia berhenti mengalir, atau bahkan mengering sampai ke sumbernya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokannya Sungyeol sudah siap untuk kembali mengajar. Ia berjalan menuju kantor untuk sekedar absen kemudian berjalan ke arah mejanya, meletakkan tas yang ia bawa lalu berjalan keluar menuju kelasnya.

Sungyeol tersenyum sambil sesekali membungkuk ketika ada guru lain yang menyapanya. Sungyeol memasuki kelasnya lalu meletakkan kertas di atas meja murid-muridnya. Kelasnya masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa tas anak yang pemiliknya entah kemana.

Ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, Sungyeol melihat siapa yang datang. Moonsoo, _namja_ kecil itulah yang datang. Biasanya, Moonsoo akan tersenyum ketika memasuki kelas. Namun kali ini, ada yang berbeda. Ada apa dengan wajah mungil nan lucu yang menggemaskan itu? Apa Sungyeol benar-benar melihat bahwa bibir kecil Moonsoo maju beberapa centi?

Sungyeol pun menghampiri Moonsoo yang sudah duduk di bangkunya. Lalu mengusap rambut murid yang entah sejak kapan masuk ke dalam daftar favoritnya.

"Moonsooie, _waeyo_? Kok sedih?" tanya Sungyeol. Moonsoo tidak menjawab, _namja_ kecil itu masih memeluk ranselnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol.

Satu persatu murid sudah memasuki kelas. Sampai kelas itu penuh, Moonsoo masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol yang membuat _namja_ tinggi itu menghela napas, berpikir untuk membiarkan Moonsoo menenangkan hatinya lalu berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Pagi _aegyadeul_~" sapa Sungyeol.

"Pagi _saeniim_~~~!" balas semuanya terkecuali Moonsoo. Sungyeol semakin khawatir ketika ia melirik Moonsoo dan Moonsoo tidak menjawab sama sekali,

"Hari ini kita akan menggambar, ne? _Saenim_ sudah meletakkan kertas di atas meja kalian. Nah, sekarang, kalian boleh menggambar apapun. Boleh menggambar buah, benda, manusia dan lain-lain. _Arraseo_?"

"_Ne, saenim_~"

"Nah, kalian boleh mulai."

"Eum!"

Dan serentak semua murid mengambil perlengkapan tulisnya, yang lagi-lagi kecuali Moonsoo yang malah terdiam. Sungyeol yang sudah tidak sabar dan penasaran pun mendekati Moonsoo lagi yang terlihat mulai terisak.

Sungyeol mengambil _namja_ kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya keluar kelas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hiks…hiks…hueeee~" Moonsoo menangis keras. Sungyeol berusaha menenangkan sang murid.

"Moonsooie, _waeyo_? Kok menangis, hm?"

"Hiks…L _hyung_…hiks…"

"Sssttt~ tenang sayang~ L _hyung_ kenapa, hm?" tanya Sungyeol lembut. Sungyeol melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Moonsoo di dekapannya.

"Kenapa dengan L _hyung_? L _hyung_ baik-baik saja, kan?" Moonsoo menggeleng membuat Sungyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lalu ada apa, Sooie?"

"Hiks…k-kemarin kan…Sooie mau tunjukkin gambar yang…hiks…Sooie warnai ke L _hyung_~ t-terus hiks…L _hyung_ m-malah memarahi hiks…S-sooie, hiks…" kata Moonsoo diselingi tangis. Dan sekarang tahulah Sungyeol mengapa Moonsoo menangis.

Sungyeol berusaha menenangkan Moonsoo yang semakin histeris. Ia mengerti bahwa anak kecil pasti akan kaget jika dimarahi. Ia akan langsung _down_ mendapati orang yang ia sayangi membentaknya.

"Ssttt~ L _hyung_ tidak bermaksud begitu~ Moonsoo jangan sedih lagi, _ne_? Sekarang ayo kita menggambar, _ne_?" ajak Sungyeol. Namun Moonsoo menggeleng menjawab ajakan sang _sonsaengnim_.

"Tapi Moonsoo—"

"Hiks…L _hyung_~"

"Ssttt~ jangan nangis lagi, Sooie~" bujuk Sungyeol yang kemudian ia dapat menyadari bahwa napas anak muridnya pun mulai stabil. Sepertinya Moonsoo kelelahan sehabis menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur di pelukannya.

"Hhhh~ baiklah. Aku harus menghubungi L-_ssi_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi…'_

'_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi…'_

'_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi…'_

"Aish! Kenapa sibuk, sih?" Sungyeol menggerutu kemudian melirik Moonsoo yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Sedangkan jam pulang sebentar lagi berbunyi.

"Coba sekali lagi…"

'_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi…'_

"Aish, _jinjjayoooo_!" Sungyeol merutuki seseorang yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan kakaknya Moonsoo melalui telpon. Ia merasa sebal karenanya.

'Kriiiiing'

'Ah, sudah bel pulang. Apa Sungmin _hyung_ baik-baik saja menghadapi anak-anak kelas mawar ya? Ah, kenapa aku harus khawatir. Dia itu kan sangat menyukai anak kecil.' Batin Sungyeol, kemudian ia segera berbalik ketika mendengar isak tangis. Segera saja ia menghampiri Moonsoo yang terbangun.

"Moonsoo-_ya_, sudah bangun, hm?" kata Sungyeol seraya mengambil Moonsoo lalu menggendongnya. Mengusap punggung _namja_ kecil itu. Ia dapat merasakan Moonsoo mengangguk di dalam gendongannya.

"Yasudah, kita keluar, _ne_, menunggu L _hyung_ menjemput Moonsoo?" tawar Sungyeol yang dijawabkan oleh raut sedih muridnya. Namun walau begitu, Sungyeol tetap membawa Moonsoo keluar untuk menunggu L, kakak Moonsoo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah jam sang kakak dari Nam Moonsoo ini belum muncul. Bahkan sekedar mengirimkan supir untuk menjemput sang adik saja sepertinya ia tidak peduli. Moonsoo masih setia di dalam gendongan Sungyeol yang mengelus punggungnya.

Sungyeol yang tadinya terfokus pada Moonsoo merasakan bahwa ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil _handphone_nya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. 'Ini…nomor kakak Moonsoo, kan?' batinnya.

Segera saja ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "_Y-yoboseyo_?"

'Hn. Aku sibuk tolong jangan menggangguku. By—'

"T-tunggu, L-_ssi_. A-aku wali kelas Moonsoo. A-apa hari kau tidak menjemputnya?" potong Sungyeol. Ia justru berpikir kalaupun _namja_ itu sibuk untuk apa ia bisa menghubungi Sungyeol?

'Aku sibuk. Akan ku suruh supir untuk menjemputnya.'

"T-tapi L-_ssi_, M-moonsoo seharian ini…"

'Aku benar-benar sibuk, _saenim_. Tolong jangan ganggu aku.'

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa menelponku di waktumu **sibukmu**?" Sungyeol menekankan kata terakhirnya. Ia bisa mendengar orang di sebrang sana mendengus.

'Itu karena kau sangat berisik. Menghubungiku terus-terusan. Dasar _saenim_ bawel.'

"YAK! Kau mengajakku berteng—"

"Hiks…_saenim_…"

'Siiiing~'

Hening. Sungyeol maupun L di sebrang sana terdiam mendengar suara Moonsoo yang sepertinya mengigau namun terdengar parau.

"Kau dengar? Itu suara adikmu yang seharian ini menangis karena memikirkanmu. Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah karena sudah memarahinya? Seharusnya kau minta maaf. Kau juga harus tahu kalau anak kecil itu sensitif," cerocos Sungyeol yang hanya didiami _namja_ di sebrang sana.

"Dia menangis seharian karena kau…"

'Aku mengerti, _saenim_. Berhenti berbicara. Aku akan segera ke sana.'—tut—dan seketika sambungan pun terputus. Sungyeol tercengang, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Dia benar-benar menyayangimu, Sooie~" bisiknya sambil menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuk murid kesayangannya ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Moonsoo berlarian ke sana ke mari bermain dengan Sungyeol di taman bermain sekolahnya. Wajahnya yang murung sudah lenyap karena Sungyeol terus berusaha menghiburnya. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menunggu kedatangan kakak Moonsoo, namun tak kunjung datang.

Sampai akhirnya, suara langkah kaki membuat gerak lari Moonsoo terhenti. Ia kemudian bersembunyi di belakang kaki jenjang _saenim_nya.

"Moonsoo, maafkan _hyung_ karena terlambat menjemput. Ayo pulang?" ucap L. Moonsoo malah enggan untuk mendekati _hyung_nya dan justru semakin erat memeluk kaki Sungyeol yang membuat _namja_ itu kaget.

"Moonsooie~ L _hyung_ sudah menjemput. Moonsoo tidak mau pulang, hm?" tanya Sungyeol sambil berjongkok di depan Moonsoo.

Moonsoo menatap Sungyeol seolah memohon sesuatu. Kemudian _namja_ kecil itu berucap lirih. "Moonsoo mau pulang dengan _saenim_ saja boleh, tidak?"

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol masih tidak bisa memikirkan apapun ketika Moonsoo menarik tangannya. Ia juga bisa melihat L yang mengikuti mereka tanpa diketahui Moonsoo. Dia bingung harus berpihak pada siapa. Sampai akhirnya Moonsoo kembali menarik tangannya untuk menaiki bus.

Keduanya duduk di bangku depan dengan L yang ada di beberapa bangku di belakang mereka. Moonsoo terus saja mengoceh atau sesekali bernyanyi mengabaikan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Sungyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar, segera saja ia mengeceknya.

* * *

_From : +0801083xxxxx_

_Maaf seperti penguntit. Aku khawatir pada Moonsoo. Aish._

* * *

Sungyeol tersenyum membacanya, kemudian menengok ke arah L dan tersenyum, kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya seolah bilang 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja' membuat L mengernyit bingung.

L dapat mendengar saat Sungyeol mengajak adiknya berbicara. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum karena menyadari betapa baiknya saenim dari adiknya itu.

"_Ne_, Moonsoo-_ya_, kenapa tidak mau pulang dengan L _hyung_? L _hyung_ kan sudah berusaha untuk menjemput Sooie?" tanya Sungyeol tiba-tiba membuat Moonsoo kembali terdiam. L di belakang mereka pun menjadi was-was. Ia juga merasa bersalah sudah membentak sang adik kemarin.

"Moonsoo takut L _hyung_ akan marah lagi pada Moonsoo~" jawab _namja_ kecil itu sambil menunduk. Membuat Sungyeol di sampingnya mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa Moonsoo berpikir begitu? L _hyung_ pasti kemarin tidak bermaksud memarahi Moonsoo. _Saenim_ boleh tahu kenapa L _hyung_ bisa memarahi Moonsoo?" jawab serta tanya Sungyeol.

_Namja_ kecil itu sedikit ragu, namun kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya _saenim_nya. "Kemarin Moonsoo mau menunjukkan hasil gambar yang Moonsoo warnai dengan krayon pemberian L _hyung_. Tapi L _hyung_ malah berteriak pada Moonsoo."

"Memang L _hyung_ sedang apa saat Moonsoo ingin menunjukkannya?"

Moonsoo terlihat berpikir, kemudian menjawab lirih. "Sedang di meja kerjanya…" cicitnya pelan.

Sungyeol tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian mengelus sayang rambut Moonsoo. "Moonsoo dengarkan _saenim, ne_? L _hyung_ tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi Moonsoo. Kemarin mungkin L _hyung_ hanya sedang sibuk saja tidak ingin diganggu. Makanya L _hyung_ berbicara nyaring begitu. Moonsoo jangan takut lagi pada L _hyung, ne_?"

Moonsoo kecil menatap Sungyeol dengan matanya yang masih terlihat ragu. Namun kemudian, cubitan di pipinya membuat ia mengaduh. "_Saenim appoyo_~" ucapnya sambil cemberut.

"Kkkk~ jangan marah lagi pada L _hyung, ne_?" tanya Sungyeol lagi.

"Eum…L _hyung_ tidak akan membentak Moonsoo lagi?"

"_Ne_! Asalkaaaan~ Moonsoo tidak mengganggu L _hyung_ di saat sibuk?"

"Kapan L _hyung_ terlihat sibuk?"

"_Ne_? Tentu saja saat ia berada di meja kerjanya. _Arraseo_?"

"Eum! _Ne saenim_. Nanti kalau sampai di rumah Sooie akan meminta maaf pada L _hyung_."

"Anak baik~ besok _saenim_ bawakan coklat untuk Moonsoo, _ne_?" ujar Sungyeol membuat mata Moonsoo berbinar.

"_Jinjjayo_? Asiiiiik~ _gomawo, ne, saeniiiim_~ Moonsoo sayang _saenim_!" girang Moonsoo sambil memeluk Sungyeol. Mau tak mau, Sungyeol balas memeluknya.

Di belakang mereka, L tersenyum menyaksikan, lalu bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri mereka. Duduk di samping Moonsoo yang masih memeluk _saenim_nya. Moonsoo sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran kakaknya, namun Sungyeol bisa melihat kalau wajah dingin itu perlahan melembut. Sungyeol pun tersenyum pada kakak muridnya itu.

"Betah sekali memeluk _saenim_?" ujar L tiba-tiba membuat Moonsoo melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Matanya pun membulat lucu ketika mendapati _hyung_nya ada di sampingnya.

"Kok L _hyung_ bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya bingung. L hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut sang adik.

"_Hyung_ adalah penguntit dari Nam Moonsoo. Raaaawrrr~" balasnya seraya menakuti Moonsoo membuat _namja_ kecil itu justru tertawa dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Moonsoo sayang _hyung_. Maafkan Moonsoo, _ne, hyung_? Karena tidak mau pulang bersama _hyung_ tadi," kata Moonsoo di dalam pelukan L.

L hanya mengusap rambut sang adik, tersenyum menanggapi. "_Hyung_ juga minta maaf, _ne_? Karena sudah membentak Moonsoo semalam?" kata L sambil masih mengusap surai sang adik.

Moonsoo mengangguk di dalam pelukan L, membuat Sungyeol yang di samping mereka hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, _saenim_," ujar L pada Sungyeol yang masih setia tersenyum. Sungyeol tersentak kemudian mengangguk gugup.

"Aaa...t-tidak usah sungkan, L-_ssi_. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Moonsoo sedih," balasnya.

L terkekeh membuat Sungyeol menatapnya berkedip. "Kau lucu sekali _saenim_. Perhatian sekali pada adikku."

"Y-ya, itu karena Moonsoo kan juga muridku, jadi..."

"Aku mengerti. _By the way_, kita belum benar-benar berkenalan. Aku Nam Myungsoo, salam kenal, _ne_?" ujar L yang bernama lengkap Myungsoo itu.

"Eh? _Ne_, a-aku Sungyeol, Lee Sungyeol. Salam kenal juga, M-myungsoo-_ssi_."

"_Ne_. Dan aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas ini."

"_Ne_, sama-sama," balas Sungyeol. Dan keduanya kembali bercengkerama dengan Moonsoo yang mengajak mereka bicara.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, aku sudah hampir sampai. Aku turun duluan, _ne_, Myungsoo-_ssi_. Moonsoo-_ya_, _saenim_ turun, _ne_? Jangan nakal lagi, _arraseo_? Besok saenim bawakan coklat untuk Sooie?" pamit Sungyeol.

"Eum! _Ne saenim_! Pasti Sooie tidak akan nakal."

"Biar ku antar pulang. Hanya tinggal dua halte lagi setelah itu aku akan mengambil mobil dan mengantarmu," ujar Myungsoo membuat Sungyeol terdiam, merasa tidak enak.

"_A-ano_ tidak usah. Lagipula rumahku benar-benar sudah dekat, hanya turun di halte berikutnya lalu berjalan sedikit dan..."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, Lee _sonsaeng_."

"T-tapi Myungsoo-_ssi_, a-aku..."

"_Ne_! Biar L _hyung_ mengantar _saenim_ saja, _ne_?" ujar Moonsoo kemudian membuat Sungyeol semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"T-tapi Moonsoo-_ya_, _saenim_ hanya perlu..."

"Lekaslah duduk kembali, _saenim_," ucap Myungsoo dengan suara dinginnya membuat Sungyeol merinding.

"B-baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Ah, _ne_."

Dan akhirnya Sungyeol pun kembali duduk di tempatnya, di samping Moonsoo yang duduk di antara dia dan Myungsoo. Ia hanya diam, berpikir bahwa ia pasti merepotkan kakak kandung muridnya itu.

"Jangan merasa kau merepotkan. Aku lebih merepotkanmu hari ini. Jadi kita impas."

"_Eoh_? Ah, _ne_, Myungsoo-_ssi_. Terima kasih."

"Hn..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari-hari terus berjalan, Sungyeol semakin dekat dengan Moonsoo maupun kakaknya, Myungsoo. Ia merasa senang, entah mengapa. Apalagi melihat Moonsoo yang begitu bahagia sesekali bercanda dengan kakaknya.

Seperti kali ini, mereka sedang jalan-jalan bersama ke mall. Moonsoo lah yang memaksa. Sehabis selesai menerima pelajaran di TKnya, dan ketika Myungsoo menjemputnya, Moonsoo mengajak keduanya untuk jalan-jalan.

Awalnya, Sungyeol menolak, namun tidak jadi karena Moonsoo terus memaksa sehingga Sungyeol mau tidak mau mengikuti kemauan murid kesayangannya itu.

"L _hyung_ L _hyung_! Ayo kita main _time zone, ne_? Boleh kan _hyung_?" rengek Moonsoo pada sang kakak. Sungyeol hanya memperhatikan.

Awalnya Myungsoo menoleh tidak enak pada Sungyeol, seakan mengerti tatapan itu, Sungyeol hanya mengangguk dan bilang tidak apa-apa. Akhirnya mereka pun memasuki arena permainan itu.

Moonsoo tengah memainkan permainan _ayo dance_. Sungyeol maupun Myungsoo hanya memperhatikannya sesekali. Terkekeh melihat anak kecil nan lucu itu begitu semangat. Namun tiba-tiba, Myungsoo mengajak Sungyeol berbicara membuat _sonsaengnim_ itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku boleh minta tolong, _saenim_?" tanya Myungsoo.

Sungyeol menautkan alisnya. "Minta tolong apa?"

"Selama beberapa hari ke depan aku harus ke Jepang. Aku ingin kau menemani Moonsoo selama aku tidak ada. Bisa kah?"

"_Eoh_? A-aku? Memangnya di rumah kalian tidak ada siapa-siapa? Orang tuamu?"

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ di Amerika mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana. Jadi, _saenim_?"

"A-ano...apa-tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu menginap kalau memang kau keberatan. Kau hanya perlu menemaninya sehabis pulang sekolah sampai ia tertidur. _Otte_? Aku bisa...aish. pokoknya begitu."

"Aaa..._arraseo_. Aku mau."

Myungsoo menatap tidak percaya _sonsaengnim_ adiknya itu. Kemudian mengambil tangan Sungyeol, menggenggamnya. "_Gomawo, ne, sonsaengnim_!"

"A-ah, _n-ne_. M-myungsoo-_ssi_."

Dan Sungyeol mau tak mau hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tarikan senyuman yang Myungsoo tunjukkan padanya. Karena sejak awal bertemu, Sungyeol bisa merasa Myungsoo adalah tipe _namja_ yang dingin. Namun di balik itu semua, Myungsoo adalah orang yang hangat. Sungyeol bisa merasakan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Myungsoo akan pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnisnya. Mereka –Sungyeol, Moonsoo dan Myungsoo- ada di rumah adik kakak itu. Sungyeol ikut memang karena janjinya untuk menjaga Moonsoo.

"_Hyung_ pergi beberapa hari, _ne_? Moonsoo baik-baik bersama _saenim_, _arraseo_?"

"Eum! Tapi _hyung_ jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh untuk Moonsoo dan _saenim, arrachi_?" kata Moonsoo pada kakaknya. Myungsoo hanya terkekeh dan mengecup kening sang adik.

"Siap bos! Nanti _hyung_ bawakan mainan yang banyak, hm?"

"_Ne hyung_! Hati-hati, _ne_? Moonsoo akan jadi anak baik bersama _saenim_."

"_Ne_. Ah, Sungyeol-_ssi_ ah _ani_, Sungyeol _hyung_. Aku percayakan Moonsoo padamu, bolehkan?" ujar Myungsoo pada Sungyeol. Di sini, memang Sungyeol lebih tua dari Myungsoo walau hanya satu tahun.

"_Ne_, L. Aku akan menjaga Moonsoo. Kau hati-hatilah."

"Siap. Aku pergi dulu. Moonsoo-ah, _hyung_ pergi, _ne_?"

"Eum! Sampai jumpa _hyung_."

Dan Myungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan pekarangan rumah besarnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu. Sudah empat hari Myungsoo pergi ke Jepang. Sungyeol tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Moonsoo yang masih tertidur pulas. Matanya melirik jam besar yang ada di dapur itu.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Aku bangunkan Moonsoo dulu saja kalau begitu," gumam Sungyeol. Bersiap naik ke lantai atas untuk membangunkan Moonsoo. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika telpon rumah yang sementara ini ia tempati berdering.

Segera saja Sungyeol mengangkatnya. "_Yoboseyo_, kediaman keluarga Nam. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

'_Hyung_...?'

"_Eoh_? Myungsoo? Ada apa pagi-pagi menelpon? Moonsoo belum bangun, aku baru akan membangunkannya."

'Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dibangunkan. Apakah dia cerewet selama aku tinggal?' tanya Myungsoo.

"Moonsoo menjadi anak yang sangat penurut dan baik. Kau jangan khawatir. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu, L."

'_Arraseo_. Terima kasih _hyung_...'

"Ah _ne_, L. Sama-sa—"

"...dan entah kenapa aku merindukanmu."—tut—sambungan pun terputus membuat Sungyeol tak berkedip. Menatap penuh rasa tanya pada gagang telpon itu. Apa yang didengarnya tidak salah?

Namun berusaha mengabaikan itu, ia pun naik ke lantai atas untuk membangunkan namja kecil yang entah sejak kapan begitu berarti untuknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap, Moonsoo sedang bermain dengan mainanya di ruang depan dan Sungyeol menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Ia sudah merasa seperti seorang ibu, dan Sungyeol hanya bisa terkekeh mengingat hal itu.

Namun sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Seorang ibu? Siapa ayahnya? Myungsoo? Jika ia berpikir begitu, hal tersebut adalah pikiran terliarnya yang pernah ada. Tapi perkataan Myungsoo tadi pagi membuatnya teringat terus. Myungsoo merindukannya atau merindukan Moonsoo?

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu _hyung_?"

"_Eoh_?" Sungyeol melepaskan mangkuk yang ia pegang ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tadi ia pikirkan. Dan ketika menengok, ia dapat melihat Myungsoo yang sudah dengan baju casualnya tengah memegang mangkuk yang terlepas itu.

"M-myungsoo? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Sungyeol bingung.

Myungsoo meletakkan mangkuk yang ia pegang di meja, kemudian menjawab malas. "Beberapa menit yang lalu."

"_Eoh_? _Mianhe_ aku tidak menyadarinya. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, makan malamnya segera siap."

"Hm. Biar ku bantu kau memasak."

"_A-aniyo_, L. Biar aku saja, hehe. Kau temanilah Moonsoo bermain," usir Sungyeol halus. Namun Myungsoo bergeming di tempatnya. Hanya menautkan alis menatap Sungyeol yang sepertinya tidak menginginkan keberadaannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku di sini? Kau mau aku per—"

"_A-anniyo_! I-ini kan rumahmu masa kau yang pergi. I-itu tentu saja harusnya aku. T-tapi maksudku…k-kau tunggulah di depan bersama Moonsoo, kalau sudah siap aku akan m-memanggil kalian," jelas Sungyeol dengan susah payah. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. 'Aish, kau benar-benar memalukan, Yeol.' Batinnya.

Myungsoo semakin menautkan alisnya. "Kau aneh _hyung_. Padahal aku kan merindukanmu," kata Myungsoo sambil memeletkan lidahnya membuat Sungyeol mengernyit.

"Jangan bercanda. Makanannya benar-benar segera siap. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan menyiapkannya di meja makan," kata Sungyeol dan memindahkan beberapa mangkuk besar ke meja makan. Kemudian mengambil piring untuk mereka bertiga.

Dan pekerjaannya lagi-lagi terhenti ketika tangan Myungsoo memegang tangannya. "Biar aku saja. Kau panggilkan saja Moonsoo ke sini. Terima kasih karena sudah mau direpotkan, _hyung_."

"_Eoh_? _A-anniyo_. Aku senang melakukannya. Baiklah, aku panggil Moonsoo dulu, _ne_?" balas Sungyeol dan segera beranjak. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang yang tak lain adalah Myungsoo menarik tangannya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

"Kau sangat manis saat merona begitu _hyung_. Hahaha," kata Myungsoo setelah melepaskan ciuman sekilasnya. Sungyeol masih belum sadar. Ia hanya berkedip sesekali lalu menunduk.

"Aish, kau ini," ucap Sungyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo yang tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ck. Kau menarik juga ternyata, Sungyeol _saenim_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hening dan canggung. Itulah suasana yang tercipta di ruang makan keluarga Nam. Kedua Nam ini makan dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Sungyeol yang terlihat gelisah atas apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia tidak ingin mengartikan hal itu lebih jauh.

Tapi kalimat 'merindukanmu' dan kecupan di bibirnya…benar-benar membuatnya gila hingga detik i—

"_Saenim_!"

"_Eoh_?" Sungyeol tersentak, kemudian menatap Moonsoo yang memanggilnya. "_Ne_ Moonsoo-_ya_? Moonsoo mau tambah lagi nasinya?"

"_Anniyo_. Kenapa _saenim_ melamun. Makanannya nanti dingin loh, _saenim_~ Ayo dimakan~" ucap Moonsoo seolah-olah dialah yang membuat makanannya.

"_Eoh_? _Ne_, Moonsoo-_ya_. Moonsoo juga makan yang banyak, _arrachi_?"

"Eum! Moonsoo akan makan yang banyak supaya sehat!"

"Anak pintar~" balas Sungyeol lalu mengusap rambut _namja_ kecil itu.

Sungyeol tidak berniat melirik _namja_ di depannya. Ia tidak berniat memberikan senyuman pada _namja_ itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Myungsoo menciumnya dan mengatakan bahwa _namja_ itu merindukan Sungyeol?

Walau bagaimanapun, Sungyeol bukanlah _namja_ yang mudah dipermainkan. Dia merasa was-was sekarang. Takut jika Myungsoo hanya ingin membuatnya melayang ke langit lalu menghempaskannya lagi ke bumi.

"_Saenim_! Moonsoo sudah selesai. Moonsoo mau langsung masuk ke kamar, _ne_?" pamit Moonsoo.

"_Ne_? Mainannya sudah dibereskan belum?"

"_Eoh_? Belum _saenim_. Dan Moonsoo malas. _Saenim_ saja yang bereskan, _ne_? Hehe~ _saenim_ kan baik. Ya _saenim_?"

"Tidak bisa begitu Moonsoo. Ayo bereskan du—"

"Dadah _saenim_!"

"_Yak_! Moonsoo-_ya_!"

"_Saenim_ baiiiiiiiik~! Bantu Moonsoo membereskannya, _ne_~?" teriak Moonsoo di pintu dapur sambil memasang _aegyo_nya. Mau tak mau Sungyeol pun luluh.

"_Arraseo_. Moonsoo ganti bajunya, gosok gigi, cuci tangan dan kaki, berdoa lalu tidur, _ne_?"

"Eum! Moonsoo sayang _saenim_~" balas Moonsoo lagi.

Sungyeol tersenyum menanggapi. "_Ne, saenim_ juga sayang Sooie."

"_Jalja saenim_."

"_Jaljayo_, Moonsooie~"

Dan setelahnya, Moonsoo berlari meninggalkan Sungyeol juga jangan lupakan sang kakak, Myungsoo yang masih berada di sana. Ditinggal berdua dengan anggota keluarga Nam tertua membuat Sungyeol semakin canggung. Segera saja ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu membereskan piring yang tadi mereka pakai.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungyeol mencuci piring dalam diam. Dalam hati ia bertanya mengapa _namja_ bernama Myungsoo itu masih berada di dapur tanpa berniat berlalu ke kamarnya atau ke mana pun asal tidak berada satu ruangan dengan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa. Sejujurnya ia bukan tipe _namja_ pendiam seperti ini. Kalau saja masa lalunya yang menyakitkan tidak membuatnya menutup diri dan memilih menjadi guru TK.

Dan ia kembali tersentak ketika ada sebuah tangan yang melingkupi pinggang rampingnya membuat Sungyeol mati-matian menahan napasnya. Ia bisa menebak siapakah yang kini memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Saenim_…" panggil orang itu membuat napas Sungyeol seolah tercekat.

"M-myungsoo apa yang kau—"

"Memelukmu, tentu saja. Kau guru tapi kenapa bodoh?"

"Bukan! Maksudku kenapa kau—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

'DEG'

Sungyeol hampir menjatuhkan piring yang ia pegang kalau saja Myungsoo tidak langsung menahannya. _Namja_ tampan di belakang Sungyeol itu terkekeh melihat reaksi _saenim_ sang adik.

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup? Apa ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memelukmu lalu menyatakan cinta?"

"…"

"_Ya_! _Saenim-ah_~"

"Jangan bercanda…" rahang Sungyeol mengeras. Ia tidak tahu mengapa sekarang ia ingin menangis. Ia…tidak bisa seperti ini.

"Sungyeol _hyung_ kau—"

"Ku mohon jangan bercanda, Myungsoo-_ssi_…hiks…" badan Sungyeol bergetar membuat Myungsoo semakin bingung. Segera saja ia memutar tubuh tinggi itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kini mereka berada di ruang tengah dengan Sungyeol masih betah berada di dalam pelukan Myungsoo. Ia masih belum bisa meredakan tangisnya. Ia masih belum bisa berpikir jernih apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Namun suara Myungsoo yang lembut membuatnya mau tak mau menatap _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Hyung_…kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Myungsoo.

Sungyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya. Seharusnya ia tidak menangis. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan dirinya seperti apa yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"Kau—"

"Jangan mempermainkanku."

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau…tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, kan? Kau hanya ingin memper—"

"Bodoh."

"…"

"Kau bodoh sekali berucap seperti itu," balas Myungsoo masih berusaha menahan perasaannya. "Aku memang bukan seseorang yang pandai berbaur dan terkesan dingin. Tapi jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu, tentu saja aku tidak main-main," katanya lagi.

Sungyeol diam. Hanya berniat untuk mendengarkan _namja_ itu berbicara.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu? Sebegitu takutkah kau disakiti? Apa sebelumnya kau pernah—"

"Tidak. Bukan aku yang disakiti. Tapi ibuku," potong Sungyeol cepat membuat Myungsoo menatapnya. Alisnya terangkat tidak mengerti.

"Lagipula aku bukan orang kaya sepertimu, L. Mana mungkin ibumu akan membiarkan kau menyukai _namja_ miskin sepertiku, huh?" lanjut Sungyeol membuat Myungsoo mendecih lalu menyentil pelan keningnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh _saenim_. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sih?"

"Ibuku…"

"…"

"…bukanlah orang yang berada. Kemudian ia dan ayah saling jatuh cinta sampai akhirnya menikah. Tapi apa? Ketika adikku baru berusia 4 bulan, halmoni menyuruh mereka bercerai. Yang sebenarnya dari awal halmoni memang tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan ayah dan ibu karena ibu adalah orang miskin. Dan aku…tidak mau seperti itu juga. Itu terlalu menyakitkan," Sungyeol menghentikan ucapannya lalu memalingkan wajah dari Myungsoo.

Myungsoo terkekeh dan mengelus pipi _namja_ yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dipikirkannya. Entah mengapa ia juga tidak tahu. "Yah~ kau harus tahu kalau kaulah yang bisa merubah Nam Myungsoo menjadi seperti ini, Yeol _hyung_. Ibuku pasti akan senang melihat perubahanku yang setidaknya mau berbicara sedikit banyak."

Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo tidak mengerti akan ucapan _namja_ itu. Sampai akhirnya, _namja_ tampan di depannya membingkai wajah Sungyeol yang perlahan memerah. "Terima kasih karena mengajarkanku sesuatu. Kebaikanmu membuka hatiku dan membuatku terus memikirkanmu sampai seperti orang gila. _Saenim_, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"…" Sungyeol tak berkedip. Ia kaget dan tak percaya. Rasa takutnya untuk jatuh cinta yang selama ini ia tutupi dengan senyumannya perlahan runtuh karena lembutnya suara _namja_ yang berucap di depannya.

"Yeol…"

"Bagaimana jika aku masih takut?"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Apapun yang terjadi."

"T-tapi aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol," kata Myungsoo lagi membuat Sungyeol menatapnya.

Sungyeol tersenyum melihat _namja_ tampan di depannya tersenyum. Dan seolah terhipnotis, ia ikut memejamkan matanya ketika Myungsoo mendekat, menutup matanya sambil memajukan wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah benda lembut nan basah itu menggelitik permukaan bibirnya, Sungyeol hanya bisa terpejam dan…berusaha ikut menyalurkan perasaan senangnya.

Dan bersatunya dua bibir itu semakin menjadi ketika Myungsoo mendorong Sungyeol berbaring di sofa juga menindihnya. Menjadikan kecupan demi kecupan itu semakin berarti ketika kedua bibir mereka saling melumat, yang mau tak mau membuat suasana semakin berbeda di malam yang dingin penuh kedamaian itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam itu memang benar-benar dingin, namun Nyonya Nam tetap bersikeras untuk cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

"Gyu, pelan-pelan sedikit. Kau tahu kalau malam ini begitu dingin dan seharusnya kita meminta seseorang untuk menjemput kita? Tetapi kenapa kau malah mau naik bus dan ja—"

"Berisik, Namu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin kita naik bus dan jalan kaki, huh? Itu sama saja kan?" balas seseorang yang dipanggil Gyu itu.

"Tapi Nam Sunggyuku sayang. Udara malam yang dingin ini bisa membuatmu sakit, _chagi_~" balas seseorang yang dipanggil Namu.

"Aish, Nam Woohyun. Apa salahnya jika kita mau memberikan kejutan untuk anak-anak kita? Kenapa kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih?" balas Sunggyu pada suaminya. _Namja_ bermata segaris itu menggerutu sebal kemudian meninggalkan Woohyun di belakangnya yang menghela napas.

"Aish, dasar keras kepala," gumamnya yang mau tak mau kembali mengikuti sang istri di depannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nam Sunggyu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Lalu ia perlahan memanggil nama kedua anaknya berharap keduanya belum tidur dan menyambut dirinya.

"Myungie~ Sooie~ _umma_ kembali~" panggilnya membuat ia sedikit OOC. Woohyun di belakangnya hanya menggeleng melihatnya sambil berusaha membawa dua tas besar miliknya dan Sunggyu.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sunggyu pun membuka pintu lebih dulu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk melihat apakah kedua anak sudah tidur atau belum. Namun apa yang ia lihat bukanlah seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Eumph~ M-myunghh h-hentikan, a-aku sulit bernapashh~" ujar Sungyeol ketika Myungsoo menurunkan area jajahannya, yaitu leher Sungyeol. _Namja_ bernama lengkap Nam Myungsoo itu sesekali memberikan kissmark di leher Sungyeol membuat _sonsaengnim_ itu sedikit mendesahkan nama Myungsoo.

Myungsoo yang mendengarnya bukan menghentikan kegiatannya itu malah semakin menjadi. Ia bersiap untuk membuka kancing kemeja Sungyeol namun segera saja _namja_ itu menahannya. "K-kau mau apa?"

"Kau bilang sesak kan?" tanya Myungsoo sok polos. Sungyeol pun memukul kepala _namja_ itu kesal.

"Tapi tidak perlu membuka bajuku, _pabo_. Kau hanya perlu melepas ciumanmu yang bernafsu itu," balas Sungyeol sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Myungsoo yang melihatnya pun tidak bisa menahan dan kembali melahap bibir merah merona itu.

Dan kembali, lumatan serta hisapan terjadi di antara keduanya. Yang akhirnya menciptakan suasana mesra akibat pagutan lembut dari bibir mereka. Tanpa menyadari ada yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Ehem. Tidak bisakah kalian berciuman di tempat lain?"

"_Eoh_?"

'BRUK'

"Aish! _Appo_, Yeol," Myungsoo mengaduh dan menatap sebal seseorang yang mengganggu mereka.

"Aish! Kenapa kau mengganggu ka—_umma_?" Myungsoo terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah sengit kepadanya.

"Apa? Kau mau memarahi _umma_, huh?" tanya Sunggyu menantang sang anak sulung. Myungsoo menunduk dan melihat Sungyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan keadaan yang sudah rapi.

"_Anniyo_. Kenapa _umma_ tidak bilang akan pulang malam ini?"

"Kalaupun bilang kau memang mau mengorbankan acara _make out_-mu untuk menjemput _umma_ dan _appa_?"

"Ck. Jawaban macam itu. Kami baru saja melakukannya saat _umma_ datang ke si—aduh! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, _hyung_?" ucap Myungsoo pada _umma_nya yang berakhir menatap Sungyeol yang melotot padanya.

"Aish, sudahlah aku pusing. Sekarang ambilkan aku minum!" ucap Nyonya Nam membuat Sungyeol langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Ck, _umma_ lihat? Dia itu calon anggota keluarga Nam juga, jangan membuatnya terlihat seperti pembantu!"

"Berisik."

"Ck."

"Aish! Kenapa sampai terdengar ke depan? Gyu? Myung? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Woohyun yang baru saja masuk.

Sunggyu melirik sekilas suaminya lalu kembali menatap sang anak. "Lihat saja siapa yang akan datang sebentar lagi."

Setelah berucap begitu, tak lama Sungyeol datang membawakan dua buah gelas jus jeruk dan meletakkan di meja. Melihat itu, alis Woohyun sebagai kepala keluarga Nam pun berkerut.

"Siapa dia, Gyuie?"

"Huh? Siapa lagi kalau bukan calon menantumu, Nam Woohyun."

"Eh?"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Epilog**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungyeol masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Kini ia tengah terduduk di depan keluarga Myungsoo yang bahkan ia tidak tahu mereka sudah berpacaran atau belum. Di depannya, Nyonya dan Tuan Nam menatapnya seksama. Sedangkan di sampingnya, sang _umma_, Lee Howon dan sang adik, Lee Daeyeol mendampinginya menghadiri undangan pertemuan yang diajukan Nyonya Nam untuk bertemu _umma_nya.

"Jadi maksudku mengundang Anda ke sini adalah untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol, Howon-_ssi_. Aku berniat untuk menikahkan mereka jika kau setuju," ujar Sunggyu membuat Sungyeol menahan napas. Ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lakukan dengan Myungsoo di ruang tengah malah menyeretnya langsung ke pernikahan.

Howon melirik sekilas putra sulungnya kemudian tersenyum. "Jika putra Anda adalah pilihan putraku, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa selain menyetujuinya, Sunggyu-_ssi_."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan mereka akan segera menikah. Aish, _jinjja_. Hebat sekali Sungyeol bisa merubah mayat ini," balas Sunggyu sambil menepuk pundak anaknya. Myungsoo hanya memutar bola mata sambil sesekali memperhatikan Moonsoo yang dengan lahapnya makan di samping Sungyeol.

Detik setelahnya, Myungsoo bisa mendengar bahwa sang ayah memanggil seseorang untuk ikut bergabung ke arah meja mereka. "Dongwoo _hyung_! Di sini~"

Dan nama yang disebut oleh seorang Nam Woohyun membuat Sungyeol, Daeyeol dan Howon, _umma_ keduanya menahan napas. Berharap waktu kan berhenti sekarang juga. Apalagi ketika orang itu memanggil nama ketiganya.

"Sungyeolli, Daeyeolli, Ho-_aegi_?"

Dan biarlah rasa penasaran akan keluarga Nam tersimpan sampai akhirnya sang menantu –Sungyeol- mau memberitahu siapakah seorang bernama Dongwoo itu.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Nb**_** : Yo, **_**this's my first MyungYeol fic**_**. **_**I'm**_** Umu dan saya adalah pemula dalam **_**fanfic**_** MyungYeol. Gimana pendapat kalian? Menarik atau engga?**

**Minta masukkannya boleh, ya~? Makasih yang sudah bersedia baca :D**

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
